Wags' World house Through the Years
The evolution of Wags World (1997 - Present). Design 1 * 1997 - 1998: The first house is Yellow with a Purple roof and a Blue door. The outline of the door is also purple, the door has a window and a Dog paw for the door handle. Above the door is where the logo that says Wags' World is. A mat is placed outside the door. It's located next to the Forest, across from it, is a Dance studio. Inside design * A Stairs that takes you to the main room, with a back door right beside it. Theres also a Workshop next to the Bathroom, Bedroom or Kitchen. The house also features some Beanbags and a bench Chair next to the wall. Area * There's a Dog bone shaped Mailbox on the fence. Right outside the Door is a Dog bone on top of a Dog Bowl. Notice that a Chair is placed right in the corner. Also, theres another Workshop and it is literally outside. Appears In: The Wiggles Movie, TV Series: Anthony's Friend, Jeff the Mechanic, Zardo Zap, Wiggle Opera. Design 2 * 1999 - 2000: This looks just like the last except it's bigger, the logo is flipped, The roof and door outline are now Blue. There is now a Garden and no mat outside the door. There is now a Slide instead of Stairs. There is finally a TV. There is also a Table in the middle of the room. It's located next to The S.S Feathersword and Dorothy's Garden. Area * There is no Workshop outside anymore, the Chair has been removed and some Balls has been added. Appears In: The Wiggles (TV Series 2), The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video, It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!(Intro). It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! design * It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! only: This one is completely different to all the others. This is the smallest one so far. It now has no door and replaced by leather, the Slide is outside instead of inside. There are no windows at all. The Wags' World logo has been removed and replaced by just the word Wags. They prefer the roof and door outline to be red instead of Blue. It's an unknown location, I'm asuming it's the same. Design 3 * 2004 -Present: This one is just like the first 2 designs except the logo is actually The Wiggles Logo. There are now rocks on the floor as a pathway, The mat is a circle. The Table from inside has been removed. * This one is mostly used in Cartoon form. Appears In: The Wiggles Show (TV Series): A Wiggly Mystery, Here Comes The Big Red Car, Let's Eat!, Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus, DTD (TV Series 3): Bunny Rabbits!. Go Bananas! design * The Wiggles Go Bananas! only: This one is the weirdest one yet, it has 3 windows, it had only 2 windows. The other 2 windows were put there to create space so that Sam or Murray could sit down. The Door is now Red. The mat is a paw. In this one, there is Ball, Bowl or Bone to be seen. It is no longer located next to Captain Feathersword's Pirateship & has moved up from the hills. Category:Evolutions Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2004 Category:2009